The Fishpond
by Trevelyan Duke
Summary: AUish. One summer by the pond, Ranma finally made his move on Akane with the help of Akane's older brother... and yes, Ranma's younger one. As sweet as sugar and twice as fattening!


**Title:** The Fishpond  
**Author:** Trevelyan Duke  
**Word Count:** 1731  
**Summary: **One summer by the pond, Ranma finally makes his move on Akane with the help of Akane's older brother… and yes, Ranma's younger one. As sweet as sugar and twice as fattening!

**Author's Notes:** I added and manipulated some characters here. Akane has only Kasumi for a sister because Nabiki becomes a brother named Aki. Ranma has a little brother named Kaine (a little Ranma? Now _that's _bad news for peace-loving people). This one's mushy, fluffy, sugary… any adjective you can find out that is synonymous to the three.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not yours, but hers. Except for Kaine and Aki, of course.

* * *

**The Fishpond**

I gaze up to the blue morning sky and smile back at the sun as it shines on the clear waters of the small fishpond in the middle of Akane's mother's garden. It's been here before I was born. Everything used to be peaceful around here… until Ranma arrived.

Ranma's family moved into Akane's place almost a month ago. Presently, their fathers, who are very close friends, are canvassing for a place out of town for a vacation. Akane's older sister, Kasumi, is taking charge right now.

Just like any other weekend since their parents have left for the canvassing, the morning starts with Akane's older brother Aki watering the flowers in the garden with Ranma. It's their daily task over the summer, so that the chores would be distributed evenly among the kids. While watering, they talk about girls and techniques and stuff – the usual things boys talk about. Aki, older by a year, claims he's a master and that it's just easy. Ranma listens attentively as they do their work.

After a while, a voice rings from inside the house. "Time to eat, guys!"

It's Akane, calling Aki and Ranma to breakfast. They put down their sprinklers and head into the house. As Ranma closes the door behind him, I know he's seen Akane, because his face softens just a bit.

Sometime in the afternoon, Ranma's little redhead brother, Kaine, waves someone's underwear about. Ranma appears next in the garden, chasing Kaine and shouting, "Give me back my underwear ya little anchovy!" Kaine continues to run and laugh, determined to annoy his brother more.

Finally, Ranma gets hold of Kaine, lifts him up by the back of his shirt and grabs the underwear from Kaine's hand. "Now Kaine, would you care for a swim in the pond… or a wedgie special?" Ranma does this in his evilest voice.

Kaine struggles but fails to escape, and calls out the name of a person who would surely help him. "Akane! Ranma's killing me!"

Akane has been close to cute little Kaine since they arrived. And sure enough, she comes to his rescue. The door slams open to reveal a seething Akane. "Ranma, put him down! He's only nine, and you're _sixteen_!"

Ranma couldn't believe what she said. "_What_? He stole my underwear!"

He still doesn't put Kaine down, who echoes, "Yeah, Ranma, I'm nine and you're sixteen!"

Ranma shoots Kaine a dirty look, and then smirks at Akane. "Well, Kaine's nine, you're sixteen, and you're interested with him? What a pedophile! You settle for a kid because you're an ugly tomboy and you know nobody's going to fall in love with you!"

Darn, he just said that again! He and Akane never went along because of that.

"Shut up and let go of Kaine."

Akane's stern voice gives Ranma no choice but to let go of the kid.

Kaine toddles to Akane and hugs her waist. Ranma glares irately as Kaine sneers before going into the house. Akane turns and walks away from Ranma, like what she always does.

The unspoken pain that Ranma wouldn't reveal to anyone is evident in his eyes from my position. If only he knows about the things I've heard Akane say about him over the month when she was playing footsie with me by the pond, he might not be so sad.

"Ranma's so cute but he's just so annoying!"

"I think I was beginning to fall in love with him until he said I was an ugly tomboy…"

"I've actually fallen in love with him! What am I supposed to do now?"

Oh well.

Ranma sighs and heads to his room to put the underwear back into his drawer. Aki sits on the porch. Ranma joins him after a while.

"I saw that, Ranma," Aki goes. "That quarrel with my sister. Again."

"Well… it's _her_ fault, not mine! I'm not the one to blame if she's a crabby girl. She's always been like that since I first met her."

"No objections, man," Aki tells Ranma. "Totally your opinion. But _I know_." He has this mysterious glint in his eyes when he says this.

"_What_?" Ranma complains.

"I've seen you look at her. Like you're longing–"

"Stop that!" Ranma frantically looks around to see if anybody's there.

"Why? It's _true_." Aki grins at him. "You're in love with my sister!"

Ranma looks as if he chokes on something. "H-hell no! I don't _love_ her, nor do I admit what you're saying is true. I haven't been _looking_ at her, I was just… just…" His voice fades, clearly because he couldn't find any excuse. The truth is, of course, that he does love Akane.

"LQ, dude. Lovers quarrel. And you're always teasing her because you're afraid of her reaction when she finds out you love her." Aki chuckles. "I know, man. Been there, done that."

"We quarrel because we _hate_ each other, not because... because we _love_ each other…"

"Don't worry, Saotome," Aki assures the pigtailed sixteen-year old. "I have no objections with you and my sister going together. You actually make a perfect couple because you're the _only guy_ I know who can take on Akane. She's tough, man. And you do martial arts, so you can totally handle her. Now, if you want tips and advice about my sister, you can–"

"Someone could hear you!" Ranma interrupted hysterically.

"So you admit, after all?" Aki asks with a sly smile.

"I… okay! I admit it!"

The power of frustration.

"Oooh, it's finally out. Now, if you want to make a smooth move, you better do it real soon. She's the type who…"

And Aki gives Ranma advice with Akane for the rest of the afternoon. I've never seen Ranma look that serious. He's really listening. And I could tell he's about to make his move _really_ soon.

After a while, they head inside. I don't see anybody else for the rest of the afternoon except for Kasumi hanging clothes to dry.

The moon shines brighter than ever when I see someone again. Akane stands alone by the fishpond, unmistakably thinking deeply as Ranma slowly approaches and stands in silence. They see each other's reflections on the water and Akane decides to go back to the house, but before she could turn around, she hears Ranma's voice.

"Hey, about this afternoon…"

She frowns at him. She chooses not to look at any reflection on the water but the moon's.

Ranma winces. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it…"

"Whoah," Akane utters sarcastically. "You've said it countless of times in the past weeks, and you _didn't mean to say it?_ Amazing, Ranma, that deserves a spot in Guinness."

"I'm really sorry," Ranma says sincerely.

Akane sighs. "Well, okay. If I'm going to deal with you with the rest of my life, or at least the rest of the summer, it's best to do things the easy way."

Ranma thinks Akane is being ironic, but then he remembers that she's the type who means what she says. They stand by the pond for a while, silently watching the waters. I can see clearly that with the longing and gentleness of Ranma's expression, he's looking at Akane's reflection. That has always been the case since the first time he set his eyes on her last month.

Akane, although looking at the moon's image, is furtively glancing at Ranma's. They're evidently nervous, both wanting to say something but neither knowing what to say. If only one of them would admit how he felt for the other, then my life would be so much peaceful!

"They're so beautiful…" Akane says gently as the stars' reflections begin to show and capture her awareness.

"Yeah, beautiful," Ranma whispers so softly that I almost can't hear it.

While I figure if that remark is meant for the stars or Akane, I notice an unusual butterfly hovering just above the waters. Somehow, I have the feeling that Akane ponders on the same thought I have (about his remark being meant for her or the stars) because she sort of frowns, looking confused, and looks up to him.

He gazes at her with unconcealed love painted on his face. He blushes a little, as their connection shows no signs of breaking. Akane gazes back for a moment and slowly closes her eyes. With no need for more words, Ranma puts an arm around her and draws her tenderly against him. Unhurriedly, like time would always stretch in that moment, he moves his face towards hers…

And their lips touch, locking together in one perfect moment.

A silent bond forms in that moment when they both realize this is meant to be, cherishing every second that night provides them as their sweet breaths enter each other's mouths and roll off their tongues.

After a while, Ranma reluctantly pulls away, his face scarlet, with a slightly nervous smile on it. He looks expectantly at Akane, who smiles and melts against him.

While they spend another few seconds in each other's arms, the butterfly takes wing towards the bush across the garden, and I hear a rustling sound from the plant. This breaks the delicate moment and attracts the attention of everybody in the scene, especially when the bush starts to shake and reveal…

Underwear?

"I've run out of film!" the voice cries. "Oops," it goes, when Ranma starts to head towards it. The voice reveals itself…

And it's Kaine with a video camera and Ranma's underwear on his head.

He starts to run for his dear life as Ranma shouts, "Kaine you drooling little monster, get back here… I'll kill you!"

With no Akane to seek help from, Kaine gets caught and is raised over the pond by the back of his shirt.

"I think you'd really care for an evening swim in the pond, Kaine," he grumbles as he removes the underwear from the kid's head.

Kaine squirms, then finally tugs Ranma's pigtail and runs away with the video camera. Ranma swears for a moment, throws the underwear away, and vows to slay his brother.

As they take on their chase, Akane smiles after them, and goes back into the house, happier than she's ever been. Now, if only this underwear would be removed from the water, life would be perfect! Sometimes, especially with underwear floating out here, I really hate being a fish…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So whaddya think? It's bad enough that there's one motor mouthed Ranma in the series… how much more if a little redhead Ranma running around does more mischief than Happosai and Genma Saotome brought together? Anyway, I just wanted to write down all the fluff inside my head so I can concentrate on other things.

Thanks for everyone who supported Changed Overnight and my other works. Reviews are very much appreciated. (",)


End file.
